The present invention relates to application of materials in mouths of subjects, and more specifically to a method of applying material(s) which absorb oral fluids to dental arches, which method finds particularly relevant application in the context of the of treatment periodontal gum disease.
Utility patent application Ser. No. 09/549,301 filed Apr. 13, 2000, and Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/145,028 filed Jul. 22, 1999 are included hereinto by reference.
Typical approaches to applying dentifrice in liquid, powder, gel or paste form include toothbrush, flossing, rinsing and by use of pressure driven sprays. Less common, but known methods include use of self-sticking strips and impregnated finger cots.
Also known are teeth whitening agent delivery system xe2x80x9ctraysxe2x80x9d which are of a shape to enable loose fit around teeth. In use a whitening agent is placed into said tray and the tray is then caused to be loosely positioned around a dental arch, such that the whitening agent is placed into direct contact with teeth for some period of time.
Further, in the treatment of periodontal gum disease it is known to apply antibiotics is via placement of antibiotic containing carrier means under the gum in contact with teeth.
A Patent Search was conducted. The results thereof are:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,931 to Aguilar which describes a dry powder incorporating psyllium husk fiber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,308 to Winston et al., which describes sodium bicarbonate containing tooth paste.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,432 to Winston et al. which describes dentifrices incorporating alkali metal pyrophosphate salts and sodium bicarbonate in amounts effective to inhibit calculus formation on teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,698 to Cherukuri et al. describes a multiple encapsulated sweetener delivery system and method of preparation in relation to psyllium.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,595 to Cherukuri et al. describes a psyllium delivery system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,728 to Cappei et al. describes psyllium- containing compositions and methods.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,613 to Salete describes a process for obtention of high purity mucilage and mentions the use of sodium bicarbonate and psyllium fiber.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,547 to Drabkowski describes a topical arch tray for use in topical treatment of teeth and/or gums of a dental patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,219 to Greenburg describes an applicator for the treatment of teeth and/or gums with fluorides or other medications.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,286 to Cowen describes a resealable medicament dental carrier and method.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,787 to Pratt describes a custom fitted mouthpiece with medicated pad and container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,645 to Fontenot illustrates an apparatus and method for whitening teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,202 to Fontenot describes a system and method for treatment of dentition.
What was specifically not found is a non-invasive method of applying materials for absorbing oral fluids comprising providing a means for containing material for absorbing oral fluids and causing material which absorbs oral fluids to be contained within said means, said means for containing material for absorbing oral fluids being of an appropriate shape and size to loosely fit to at least one dental arch of said subject, such that, in use, material which absorbs oral fluid can be placed into contact with said at least one dental arch by positioning said means for containing material for absorbing oral fluids into loose contact with at least one dental arch of said subject. The present invention method then provides for positioning said means for containing material for absorbing oral fluids in loose contact with at least one dental arch of said subject such that material for absorbing oral fluids placed thereinto is placed into direct contact with at least one dental arch of said subject.
Even in view of the prior art, need remains for methodology for applying material for absorbing oral fluids to gums of subjects, particularly where said subjects present with periodontal gum disease.
It is therefore a purpose and/or objective of the present invention to teach a method of treating upper and/or lower dental arches of a subject, particularly where said subject has periodontal gum disease.
It is another purpose and/or objective of the present invention to teach a method of treating upper and/or lower dental arches of a subject, particularly where said subject has periodontal gum disease, which method is mediated by use of a means for containing material for absorbing oral fluids and causing material which absorbs oral fluids to be contained therewithin, such that in use placing said means for containing material for absorbing oral fluids into loose contact with at least one dental arch of said subject, causes said material for absorbing oral fluids to be placed into direct contact with at least one dental arch of said subject.
Other purposes and/or objectives of the present invention will become apparent by a reading of the Specification and the Claims.